


Горько-сладкое

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Композиция на фоне моря. Сплошной махровый юст</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горько-сладкое

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок Шуршунке и Himery

Море облизывает ступни и лодыжки, холодит и ласкает. Цуна прислушивается к ощущениям - это странно: он живет у моря, а видит его обычно лишь издали. Не то чтобы ему не хватало соленой воды или мокрой синевы на горизонте, но кажется, что он наконец-то понимает, что такое счастье.

Солнце еще не село. Оно обливает грудь и плечи багряным золотом. Наверное, странно стоять по колено в воде в рубашке и подвернутых брюках, но Цуне нравится. Нравится ступать по мелким мокрым камням, поворачивая обратно. Подходить неслышно и не думать о том, что от Палермо и от Вонголы его отделяют всего несколько часов езды. Все это - там, где-то, а здесь и сейчас - теплый ветер ласкает щеки, шевелит светлые волосы Гокудеры.

Тот не поднимает глаз от журнала, но Цуна знает - он слышит и чувствует его приближение. Их отношения - странная смесь горечи и сладости. Горькие, вымученные улыбки Гокудеры, горькое и безнадежное молчание, когда один ждет, а другой позволяет ждать - долго, кажется, почти бесконечно. Горький запах табака и пороха, которым пропитаны длинные, подвижные пальцы. У Цуны от этого запаха перехватывает горло и мучительно, невыносимо хочется перетрогать губами выпуклые костяшки, прижаться щекой к жесткой, шершавой ладони. Это желание тоже горькое, потому что может никогда не исполниться.

Цуна иногда думает, что это правильно. Что стоит ему или Гокудере сорваться, переступить незаметную, то и дело размывающуюся черту, и сила, по сравнению с которой даже какой-нибудь чудовищный шторм кажется детской забавой, не оставит от них ничего - раздавит, размажет, подчинит без остатка. Это гораздо опаснее, чем ежедневная близость без близости, чем незапланированный уикенд, больше всего похожий на романтическую поездку влюбленной парочки. Потому что остановиться никто из них не захочет - в этом Цуна уверен так же, как в том, что солнце всходит на востоке, а Вонголе не нужен босс, который с радостью променяет интересы семьи на ночь со своим хранителем.

\- Уходим? - спрашивает Гокудера, все также скользя глазами по строчкам. Ему тяжелее, он слишком порывистый, слишком откровенный - не в словах даже, в быстрых, обжигающих взглядах, в движениях, в случайных прикосновениях, от которых Цуну мгновенно бросает в жар, а самого Гокудеру накрывает злостью и раздражением - на себя и на весь мир, в котором есть место всем: жуликам, убийцам, уродам и маньякам, нет места только их неправильной тяге друг к другу.

Цуна садится рядом, склоняется над глянцевым разворотом. В то, что Гокудера читает, лучше не вникать. Гибриды, клоны, иномирный разум, новейшие разработки прогрессивных генетиков и иногда даже полтергейсты. Цуна не хочет знать подробностей, о том, что действительно может оказаться полезно, Гокудера расскажет сам.

Сейчас ему нужно другое. Прерывистое дыханье у щеки. Резкий и сладкий запах туалетной воды - слишком тяжелый для стремительного Гокудеры, но странным образом подходящий ему безупречно. Широкие браслеты на узких запястьях, пальцы, унизанные тяжелыми кольцами, тонкие черты лица, обманчивая хрупкость и яростное, по-настоящему разрушительное пламя. От всех этих контрастов Цуна теряет волю. Он неизлечимо болен уже столько лет, что почти привык к диагнозу, почти научился справляться.

Сладкий запах забивается в ноздри, сладкая слюна затекает в горло, и Цуна зачерпывает в горсть камни, крепко, до боли сжимая их в кулаке. На светлой, не поддающейся никакому загару коже Гокудеры видно изгиб каждой вены, каждую проступающую кость, а быть рядом с ним и представлять, какие на вкус его губы, как они разомкнутся однажды и можно будет почувствовать еще больше, так сладко, что Цуна вздрагивает, передергивает плечами, судорожно сглатывает. Лоб покрывается испариной и нет ничего проще и сложнее, чем уткнуться им Гокудере в плечо. И дышать сорванно, торопясь и захлебываясь, и думать, что от большего, если оно все же когда-нибудь случится, он, наверное, просто сойдет с ума. Замечательный будет финал. Такой же неправильный и настоящий, как вся эта история.

\- Пойдем, - говорит Цуна, когда дыхание наконец, выравнивается. Гокудера молча захлопывает журнал и оборачивается. Серебряная цепочка скользит по его шее, между ключиц, ныряет в распахнутый ворот рубашки. Цуна ведет по ней пальцем, и зрачки Гокудеры расширяются под его взглядом.

Море совсем близко. Оно тоже дышит медленно и тяжело, хотя ему наверняка наплевать и на этот берег, и на то, что на нем происходит. А Цуна думает, что это хорошо. Потому что он не собирается ни с кем делиться. Ни своей болью, ни своим горько-сладким счастьем.


End file.
